1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weed removal rakes and more particularly pertains to removing large quantities of weeds by pulling the sharp tines of the rakes through the leaves and stems of heavily weeded areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for removing weeds is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for removing weeds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing small quantities of weeds by applying direct pressure to the specific area of the weed patch are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,241 to Ikerd a weed remover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,223 to Erickson discloses a hand operated weeding device with operating depth stabilizer plate and weed displacer strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,910 to Traczek discloses a weed cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,132 to Barcelon discloses a hand weeder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,569 to Smith discloses a handle support for weed cutting implements.
In this respect, the weed removal rakes according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing large quantities of weeds by pulling the sharp tines of the rakes through the leaves and stems of heavily weeded areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved weed removal rakes which can be used for removing large quantities of weeds by pulling the sharp tines of the rakes through the leaves and stems of heavily weeded areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.